Super Hero Squad Online
Super Hero Squad Online is a MMOG for younger audiences based on the Super Hero Squad franchise. Players collect heroes to form their own Squad. They are able to choose a hero from their Squad to play in a number of games and activities. As they play, the heroes increase not only their power in combat, but unlock animated emotes for use in the social game world zones. The game's settings are based on locations from throughout the Marvel Universe such as Asgard, Baxter Building, The Daily Bugle and Villainville. Playable Characters *American Dream *Angel *Anti-Venom *Beast *Bishop *Black Cat *Black Panther *Black Widow *Avengers Black Widow *Blade *Cable *Captain America *Avengers Captain America *Captain America Super Soldier *Bucky Cap *Captain Marvel *Colossus *Cyclops *Astonishing Cyclops *Daredevil *Classic Daredevil *Deadpool *Dr.Strange *Elektra *Pure Elektra *Emma Frost *Falcon *Firestar *Future Foundation Dr. Doom *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Giant Man *Antman *Guardian *Havok *Hawkeye *Avengers Hawkeye *Hulk *Avengers Hulk *Gladiator Hulk *Indestructible Hulk *Red Hulk *Human Torch *Iceman *Classic Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Man *Arctic Armor Iron Man *Avengers Iron Man *Hulkbuster Iron Man *Iron Man Mark I *Iron Man Mark II *Stealth Armor Iron Man *Iron Patriot *War Machine *Jean Grey *Phoenix *White Phoenix *Hope Summers *Luke Cage *Magneto *Monkey King *Moon Knight *Morbius *Mr. Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Nick Fury *Avengers Nick Fury *Nightcrawler *Nova *Psylocke *Punisher *Reptil *Rescue *Rogue *Avenging Rogue *Scarlet Witch *Sentry *Shadowcat *She Hulk *Red She Hulk *Silver Surfer *Dark Surfer *Spider-Man *Armored Spider-Man *Black Suit Spiderman *Future Foundation Spider-Man *Iron Spider *Spider-Man 2009 *Ultimate Comics Spider-Man *Scarlet Spider *Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) *Spider-Woman *Arachne *Spider-Girl *Squirrel Girl *Storm *Mohawk Storm *Thing *Tuxedo Thing *Thor *Avengers Thor *Battle Armor Thor *Classic Thor *Ultimate Thor *Tigra *Valkyrie *Vision *Wasp *Werewolf *Wolverine *Avenging Wolverine *Classic Wolverine *Samurai Wolverine *Street Clothes Wolverine Bosses *Abomination *Annihilus *Bullseye *Dr. Doom *Dr. Octopus *Dormammu *Dracula *Enchantress *Fin Fang Foom *Green Goblin *Juggernaut *Kingpin *Lizard *Loki *Avengers Loki *Magneto *Modok *Mole Man *Mysterio *Mystique *Onslaught *Red Skull *Sabretooth *Super Skrull *Surtur *Thanos *Ultron *Venom *Wendigo *Ymir Enemies *Aim Agent *Crushbot *Fire Giant *Frost Giant *Giganto *Hand Ninja Elite *Hand Ninja Leader *Hand Ninja Warrior *Hydra Blaster *Hydra Enforcer *Hydra Grenadier *Hydra Gunner *Lizardling *Mindless One *Moloid Flinger *Moloid Grabber *Ock-Bot *Rock Troll *Sentinel *Skrull *Thug Teams *Avengers *Fantastic Four *Future Foundation *Spider-Friends *X-Men *Brotherhood of Evil *Sinister Six Missions *Abomination Obliteration! *Repellent Bugs *Hit the Bullseye! (Please) *Send in the Clone-Bots? *Claw and Disorder! *Ock it to Me! *Dormammu Mia! *Creatures of the Night! *A Thousand Apples a Day *Flame On! (and On, and On, and On) *Very Bad Breath! *Bombs Away! *Breezy Riders! *All for Jugger-Naught *Hail to the Kingpin?! *Lizard-ous to Your Health! *The Gods of Thunder? *Asgard Has Fallen! *Baxter Plaza Has Fallen! *He's Baaack! *Magneteors! *Super-Sized and Magnetized *Attack of the Iron Men! *MODOK, Mo Problems! *MODOK Madness! *Whack-a-Mole Man *Mysterio's Things Are Afoot! *Seeking Sneaky Mystique *Onslaught Onslaught! *Skull and Void! *Home Invasion! *Un-Secret Invasion! *Unstoppa-Skrull *We Run in Peace *Freezer Burn! *Flat Broke and Rusted *U Turned Out the Lights?! *Symbi-Oh-No! *Wen-Di-Go Away! Cast *Charlie Adler - Annihilus, Dr. Doom, Dr. Octopus, Red Skull, Super Skrull *Shawn Ashmore - Iceman *Laura Bailey - Black Widow, Psylocke, Tigra, Mystique *Alimi Ballard - Falcon, Ultimate Comics Spider-Man *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Bullseye *Ted Biaselli - Mole Man *Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine, Abomination, Fin Fang Foom, Sabretooth, Venom *Dave Boat - Thing, Thor *Ty Burrell - Captain Marvel *Chris Cox - Scarlet Spider *Jim Cummings - Surtur, Ymir *Grey DeLisle - Elektra, Emma Frost, Invisible Woman, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Spider-Woman, Storm, Enchantress *Robert Englund -Dormammu *Crispin Freeman - Ghost Rider, Punisher *Greg Grunberg - Antman *Mikey Kelley - Silver Surfer *Tom Kenny - Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, MODOK *Phil LaMarr - Blade, Gambit, Luke Cage, War Machine *Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man, Loki *Antony Del Rio - Human Torch, Monkey King, Reptil *Tara Strong - American Dream, Black Cat, Firestar, Jean Grey, Rouge, Scarlet Witch, Shadowcat, Spider-Girl, Wasp *Travis Willingham - Hulk, Kingpin Gameplay Marvel Super Hero Squad Online has alternate controls, in which with one click the player can move from one spot to another. But, there are two other ways to move including the arrow keys and traditional WASD. Selected characters can fly by pressing on green circles on the ground. If the character is unable to fly, that character can have a double jump or a high/long jump. Points are separated into two compartments, gold and silver. Gold points can be used to buy most heroes, while silver points allow a player to buy additional items for their Headquarters. Missions have a beat 'em up style where players must defeat a massive amount of enemies to reach the final boss. A mission consists of three stages, which have approximately 15 minutes of playtime. Game World Areas are separated as zones, such as the Daily Bugle zone where there is a portion of Spider-Man's universe created in a Super Hero City way. A collectible card game which will allow players to play both against other players and against card game missions is in development. Players will be able to buy card packs at the in-game store for gold and silver. Links and References * Official Website * The Amazing Society Website * Gazillion Website * Facebook Page * IMDB * Category:Games